Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water inflow prevention device for aircraft working when landing in water, and a pressure adjusting valve including the device.
Description of the Related Art
An aircraft includes a pressure adjusting valve to adjust pressure in the aircraft during a flight by adjusting opening of the valve. The pressure adjusting valve is opened when flight altitude is low. Thus, when an aircraft lands in the sea or a river in an emergency, water may enter the inside of the aircraft through the pressure adjusting valve.
At the time of an emergency landing in water, a pilot can perform an operation of closing a pressure adjusting valve. However, the pilot has other operations of higher priority to handle during an emergency.
Thus, there is provided a device for preventing an inflow of water through a pressure adjusting valve at the time of an emergency landing in water even if no operation of closing pressure adjusting valve is performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-19174, hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes a pressure adjusting valve that is closed at the time of landing in water by using a lid with a float that floats in water, or an expanding object that expands when being immersed in water.
Although a certain effect of preventing an inflow of water into an aircraft is expected by using the device described in Patent Literature 1, it is desired to expand use of means capable of preventing the inflow of water into the aircraft in terms of requirements for aircraft, such as improvement in reliability, reduction in weight, and ease of maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water inflow prevention device for aircraft, capable of meeting such requirements, and a pressure adjusting valve including the device.